Super Smash Bros: Brawl!
by Ccrules27
Summary: They were gathered from the various planets of the galaxy to fight in a tournament on Planet Brawl. At first, it was good fun. Friendships were formed and rivalries were built. However, someone is attempting to destroy the others, one by one.
1. Arrival

Super Smash Bros: Brawl!

Summary: When they are suddenly plucked from their various lives and summoned to Planet Brawl, a magnificent arena where the greatest fighters duke it out, the various characters are ecstatic. Friendships are formed quickly but someone wants to get rid of each character one by one. Will the characters of Smash Bros win the tournament, or even make it home alive?

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the various companies that have given their characters to this game.

Super Smash Bros: Brawl!

Chapter I: Arrival

It was just another day for Link. Or so he thought. It was a sunny day in Hyrule, which hid the dark plunge Link would take from his world. How could any of the competitors expect what was to come from the experience they were to embark on. He brushed his horse, Epona. He then grabbed his sword and left the small barn the two had been resting up in. He went to the field outside the barn and began to practice combat by attempting to cut the grass.

Though he did not know it, Link was being watched… and closely. The watchers were in actuality thousands of miles away, but they had sent a spy to research Link as they did some many others.

"This swordsman is another interesting specimen. His sword fighting skills are un-matched," said a fat man in yellow to a table of company executives. "He will surely draw many fans to the stands."

A bunch of men in dark black coats agreed with the speaker. They spoke among each other, whispering trade secrets and ideas. One executive spoke loud above the others, "Wario. We've thought of this before. He is one of the galaxies' most popular heroes. Don't you think we've planned this before?"

Wario began to sweat, "Well, of course. You guys are… marketing geniuses!"

"Perhaps you should step down," continued the man, "Or better yet, why don't you join this competition?"

"Are you serious?" blurted Wario, "I'm not a fighter, I just want to be able to grab a few bucks from this competition!"

"Our superior has suggested that you join. Besides, if you really want cash so bad, then why don't you attempt to win the prize? It's more money then you could ever make at that pathetic Wario Ware place…"

Wario grew angry, "We create more quality games and products then you could…"

"As the CEO of this operation and as one of the most important figures on this planet… I don't think it would be wise to go against myself and the leader of the business world."

Wario sighed and said, "Fine. I'll join. Happy? Now, who else could be a draw?"

The CEO grinned at another opponent he defeated and continued; "Now we have two, Link and you. We will need to spend some time on collecting more participants but who says we can't start the games now? Our superior will bring Link here. You should return to the Mushroom Kingdom for now, and next time, don't forget to bring Red Cap. Everyone else, we must return to work."

The meeting ended and Wario left to return home. As he left he cursed the men off under his breath, however, he knew they were more powerful than a bunch of guys in suits. They man they worked for had unlimited power.

Red Cap and Green Cap were back on Wario's home planet, formally known as the Mushroom Kingdom. After finishing a crazy adventure involving time traveling and babies, Mario and Luigi had resorted to rest. However, the rest was never over as Peach was once again captured by Bowser, the notorious Koopa King.

After searching for quite a long time, and chasing after Bowser Jr. through at least five different locations, Mario arrived at Bowser's layer. Luigi lagged behind but arrived in time to see the two do battle.

It was at the center of Bowser's largest fortress. Lava surrounded the arena and the only thing separating Mario from Princess Peach was a small bridge and two annoying adversaries.

"Give me, back a Peach!" shouted Mario.

Bowser Jr. made a face and laughed at Mario, "You'll never steal mom from us again!"

Bowser roared in agreement and said, "It ends here. You killed me but I came back. I'm invincible!" He turned and noticed Luigi panting right behind Mario. "You brought Green Cap? Awesome! I get rid of both Bros at once. Who will it be first, ah, never mind… Green Cap doesn't know how to fight!" He roared with laughter again.

Luigi, who had a self-confidence issue, fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Ah… Mamma Mia," sighed Mario as he turned to Luigi. He then faced Bowser and pulled out a Fire Flower. "This will be the end of your kidnappings."

Mario charged at Bowser and Jr. while he used the power of the Fire Flower to emit tiny fireballs from his hands. The fireballs were too much for Bowser Jr. to handle so he ran right past Luigi and out of the arena. Bowser laughed at Mario's pathetic attempt to destroy him.

"Fire has no effect on me since my revival!" he boasted.

Realizing that the Fire Flower wasn't going to work Mario shouted to Luigi, "The Mega Mushroom!"

Luigi continued to sob on the ground but grabbed the Mega Mushroom and threw it nonetheless. It landed directly in front of Bowser and Mario. The two starred each other and made a dash for the Mega Mushroom. Unfortunately for Bowser, he lacked the speed and agility to even get close to it.

"Thank you so much!" smiled Mario as he grew three times his size by utilizing the power of the Mega Mushroom. Bowser was quite intimidated so he attempted to escape. Mega Mario grabbed Bowser's tail and knocked him out with a single punch.

"Luigi! Peach!" he shouted victoriously, "We've won!" Peach ran over to Mario and gave him a large hug. Luigi continued to cry on the ground. The gigantic castle began to shake.

"Mario," started Peach, "We need to get out of here!"

Mario nodded and grabbed Luigi and started dragging him towards the exit. There were two large explosions that the trio heard as they attempted to get out of the castle. They never got the chance. A blinding light overcame them and they were instantly knocked out.

Outside of the castle, Bowser Jr. was surprised to see that a in a bright flash the entire Castle disappeared, leaving nothing but a large hole. Mario, Luigi, all of them had disappeared off the face of their planet.


	2. Grand Brawl Plaza

Super Smash Bros: Brawl!

Note: I still don't own the characters… and now that the game's closer to release, it'll be easier to continue the story. Sorry for such a long wait!

Chapter II: Grand Brawl Plaza

A light had flashed and Mario felt his insides being tarred apart. On his side he could hear the screams of Luigi who probably was experiencing a similar experience. And then, in a second all of it was over. Mario found himself, Princess Peach, Luigi and Bowser in the middle of a courtyard… next to a grand fountain made of marble.

Bowser was the first to react, "Mario! What type of voodoo magic did you do? Where's my beautiful castle! Where's my powerful Koopa Troop? This is no fair! You ruin everything!"

Mario shook his head in response, and looked at Luigi who had his face in the grass still crying from the battle a short time ago. Peach observed the area and said quietly, "I don't think we're in the Mushroom Kingdom any more."

Bowser erupted, "You think! Stupid Princess… even though you have your good looks, you really aren't very bright. I wonder what type of people would elect you as its leader. Hey--- Ouch!" Peach reacted quickly enough with a punch into Bowser's chest which sent him back a few feet. "Mario! Keep her away from me," he cried, "She could hurt someone."

"Welcome to the Brawl Planet," said an odd cackling voice.

"Who said that," responded Bowser fearing even more pain. Bowser looked across the courtyard but there was no one there. He looked upwards into the sky but no one was flying above.

"Down here," coughed the voice grimly. Mario and his friends joined Bowser as he gazed downward looking a small blue thing in the eye. The "blue thing" was carrying a little gold sword.

"Aw… that's cute," laughed Bowser cruelly, "Are you someone's little pet… or a butler of some sort. I like the mask you're wearing… is it some kind of Holiday."

"I'll have you know," said the blue thing annoyed, "that I am one of the strongest fighters in the Universe! I could destroy you right now if I was allowed to, you stupid turtle."

Bowser continued laughing and barked, "Oh yes! You and your toy sword could do plenty of damage to me. Oh this is precious."

Princess Peach tried to distract their mysterious newcomer from Bowser's comments, "So… who exactly are you?"

The blue thing lit up, "Why, my name is Metaknight! I fight for the greatness of my home world and for honor and for the damsels." Bowser continued to laugh but Mario looked beyond Metaknight's statements into his physical stature. Metaknight was small yet seemed agile and had wings at his side. His small sword shined brightly in the sunlight.

"Anyway," he continued, "My job is to lead you into a place only known as Brawl Plaza. Once we get there, you will understand why you have been brought here--- Red Cap." He stared at Mario with a gleam in his eye like a snake readying its opponent but that look soon disappeared. Metaknight motioned for them to follow. Mario lifted Luigi off the ground who was wiping off the last of his tears and the group followed Meta Knight.

They walked away from the marble fountain and towards the edge of the large courtyard. Mario saw a huge building with glass doors like he had never seen before. Luigi gasped as they entered into it. It was one of the most beautiful buildings he had ever seen, filled with soft carpets like those in Peach's Castle and brown desks.

"Welcome to Grand Brawl Plaza… and this place… the Smash Hotel!" said a voice out of nowhere. Mario and Luigi looked about but could find no answer for the location of the voice.

"Just ignore him," sighed Metaknight, "He's just some announcer guy they hired for the tou--- the vacation. He gets annoying after a while but if you tune him out, he'll shut up."

"Wait," smiled Bowser, "So this is like an expense-paid vacation!"

"Yes," said Metaknight softly, "I guess you could call it that."

"Sweet! I'm gonna go try out the Kiddy Pool!" exclaimed Bowser as he ran with such speed that Mario forgot for a moment that his greatest foe was one of the slowest people in the Universe. With Bowser out of the picture, the conversation now began to move more smoothly.

"So… why we're we given this "vacation"?" asked Peach.

"Well… there is one catch I guess," said Metaknight, "You, Luigi and the idiotic large one get to enjoy all of the hotel's facilities but Mr. Mario here has to come to a little party. That's it and then you can enjoy your stay."

"A party?!" said Luigi finally beginning to speak, "Can I come Mario?"

Mario shook his head and pointed towards the pool. Luigi nodded and headed towards the pool while Peach looked Mario in the eye and smiled. "I'll go get the rooms for us!"

Alone now, Mario followed Metaknight into the near elevator. The door shut and the two stood silently in the elevator.

"They say a lot about you," said Metaknight in a soft appraising voice, "that you're some type of hero, the greatest fighter in the Universe. I say," he surveyed Mario yet again, "that every fight you've had so far is luck. You're worthless as far as I'm concerned. The Great Metaknight knows no equals. I will defeat you first and your fat friend is next."

The elevator door opened up into a private room and Mario walked cautiously in to a small hallway as Metaknight crept ahead. The hallway opened up into a lounge where a man in yellow stood along with a man clothed in green.

"Mario!" exclaimed the man in yellow, "Long time no see!"

"Wario?" replied Mario confused.

"It's been too long but now that the company's doing great, I have a little off time. I even brought a friend of mine!" Wario laughed as he pointed towards the man next to him. "I call him "Tingle" because he never speaks a Tingle. Quite cute, don't you think Mario?"

Mario looked oddly at his former nemesis, wondering if he had finally cracked. Mario looked up at "Tingle" and observed him as Metaknight had done Mario. The green man had a polished sword with a blue handle and sharp tip; he also had a large pouch that a couple of rocks could fit in as well as a boomerang in his pocket and a bow hung over his back.

Metaknight looked at all of them and laughed, "My foes… as of now. What a weak bunch." Wario fumed but Mario ignored Metaknight. Tingle did not move at all. "I guess its time that you find out why you're here. For real," he said as he turned towards Mario.

"This is the Brawl Planet. This is a place that can not be reached easily from your planet and has been selected to hold a fighting tournament of grandiose standards. The tournament will not begin immediately as we have yet to select all participants. You may enjoy all of the pleasures this place has to offer but when the time comes you _will_ fight, whether you choose to or not." With that Metaknight gave Mario one last look and moved out of the room leaving Mario alone with Wario and Tingle.

"Creepy guy, eh, Mario. Well, I have to get moving. I have a business call coming in." Wario shuffled at of the room as well leaving Mario alone with the silent man.

The man in green sighed silently with his sad eyes looking out the window beyond the plaza, past the hills, dreaming of home.


End file.
